


Age and Beauty

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [95]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Aging, Birthmarks, Body Worship, Comfort, Dating, Established Relationship, Family, Gentleness, Hair, Intimacy, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Naked Cuddling, No Sex, POV Alternating, Pain, Protectiveness, Scars, Surprises, Sweet, Tattoos, Teasing, Tenderness, Time Skips, Touching, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Day 1: “You’ve never looked more beautiful.” + hurt/comfort+Could I please request a Buck and Eddie prompt where Eddie worships Buck's scars?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129





	Age and Beauty

**_Age and Beauty_ **

Eddie looked at himself in the mirror and sighed dramatically. 

"Waz ronguh?" Buck asked, toothbrush still in his mouth with a smile around it, with a look of curiosity and slight concern.

"I'm getting old." He breathed.

Buck spit into the sink and made a pouty face at Eddie's words.

"Umm. Yeah. We don't age backwards and you're in peak health Eds, look at you." Buck complimented his boyfriend, his partner, the man he adored most, only after Christopher in his heart. Top of the list right next to Maddie and Bobby.

"I am but-" Eddie pointed at his newest bit of gray hairs upon his head and scrunched his face.

Buck laughed. "It's barely any. And I think it looks good on you Eddie. You can pull off anything and make it look great. Do you think Bobby and Chimney are old? I'd like to hear what they say to hearing that," Buck raised his eyebrow at him, and had a point.

Eddie gave him a look back and rolled his eyes while he finished up shaving his beard then.

"Plus. It's kinda sexy on you."

"Only kinda?" Eddie teased back. Obviously looking better.

"No. Definitely adds to how sexy you are. Yeah." Buck bit his lip and nodded back with a hungry look that had nothing to do with it being time for breakfast. 

"Dad. I can't find my favorite shoes. Buck. Do you know where they are?" Chris shouted.

Just like that they laughed and parted from almost kissing. Small bit of shaving cream be damned to stop them but-

"They're in the laundry room. I washed them a couple days ago to try getting rid of that stain. I think they're dry by now though, they have to be bud." Buck replied back and snuck a peck at Eddie's temple before going.

Right where Eddie was grayest.

Sure enough there they were and Christopher wore them to school after they ate breakfast.

\--

They came up to the loft at the station and joined the others. 

After a bit Chimney spoke up.

"Hey. You're joining us Eddie. Silver foxes." Chimney said from where he and Bobby were sitting with Hen who fought a laugh.

"And what about me?" Buck asked, feeling left out.

"Not part of the club.  _ Yet _ ." Chim said looking up at Buck's hair.

"I have white hairs somewhere up here." Buck joked, circling his finger besides his head.

Bobby scoffed dismissively of the youngest among them. Eddie barely had any now.

"They're in his beard. They haven't migrated up North yet." Eddie said with a smirk on.

He'd seen some up close. Buck had a lot fewer than any of them but did have some sparsely. They only had a short amount of years between them both.

Hen snorted at that. "Now that one was good." Eddie nudged Buck playfully as they doubled up on breakfast that morning. Bobby's food was just that good. 

"60 is the new-" 

"We know Bobby." They all said back, smiling at their captain.

"You gonna try for the next calendar again Cap?" Buck asked. "I can help you." He offered his service, assistance

\--

A few days had passed and Eddie didn't feel any older. His birthday was in a few months out and Buck was right. He didn't have to sweat it really. What were a few gray hairs really?

Eddie kept up with his health and always had been.

He did feel better about the gray now and while he'd thought about it a little more he was going to accept it gracefully.

They all would grow old and gray. He had the honor of doing it with Buck when he finally asked him to marry him. Not if. But when he got around to it.

And in time as Christopher grew into a teenager Eddie would be there to witness it, happily. See all the progress they'd made since moving out to L.A. 

The people they'd meet and come to love and rely on now.

It was at that moment he remembered that old call. One that had been hard on Buck. Which he'd shared bits of with Eddie long after it happened.

He should start on that ring now. They already felt like they'd been doing this for so long. Fit so well without realizing they could have been having this a long time ago. His chest filled with warmth.

"Dad. Are you ready?" Christopher asked from his room where he was already ready.

"Yeah. Let me grab my phone." He took it off the charger and moved over to join his son.

"Where did you and Buck pick?" Eddie asked his son.

"It's a surprise." Christopher said, smiling back at him.

"But I'm driving. I have to know where to go bud." He told him.

"Nah ah. We thought of it." Christopher smiled knowingly.

That had Eddie confused.

"Follow Buck's GPS. It's like a treasure hunt." He laughed.

"Okay?" Eddie went along with it. "As long as it's not a prank."

"We pinky promised dad." Christopher sighed exasperated.

So they drive to meet Buck. 

The location was between a few of their favorite spots to eat.

"Okay. We're here." Eddie told Buck on the phone as he pulled up to his current location.

"Good. Come on up." 

They went inside of the place and used an elevator to get to the top floor then onto the roof.

There was a picnic with food laid out on a backdrop that viewed the ocean behind them all.

It was really romantic and with Christopher here it was better. 

"Surprise." Christopher said.

Buck pulled out a cupcake.

"You've officially been a firefighter for three years." Buck said. "Couldn't wait for your birthday, so we improvised."

Eddie laughed and picked Christopher up into a hug.

"Dad" he exaggerated in reply. Eddie set him down with a kiss.

"This is great. I'm ready to celebrate with my boys."

"Come on. I got you that sweet tea that you like." Buck winked. 

Sweet tea with a little buzz to it.

They ate and took pictures together before watching the sunset on top of the roof. Buck must have known the owner, maybe from a call for a favor.

And you know what. Now was just as good a time as ever.

They were watching the sunset together and Christopher was saying how beautiful it was. 

Buck said they might see something magically if they caught just the right moment.

Eddie already felt like this was magic. Being with them two.

He knelt behind Buck where he was with Christopher between where they were standing.

"Buck." He waited for him to turn around and look at him.

"Yeah. Eddie?" Buck asked and turned before freezing with a look of shock and a smile.

"Marry me. I don't have a ring yet. But- I felt like this was as good a time to ask. I've thought about it before- and-" Eddie said.

"No."

Eddie looked confused as Christopher turned to join him.

"It's- always the perfect time, with you. I mean- yes. Yes!" He nodded and knelt to hug Eddie.

They kissed and held their foreheads together as Christopher came to join in.

"I love you too Buck." He said.

"Christopher- I-" both of them said. Thinking about him- his-

"I know Buck's not mom. He's Buck. And they're both great." Christopher told them.

Buck sniffled at that and nodded.

"Thanks Chris." He said.

"Oh. We missed it." Christopher said turning to the ocean as the sun had already set finally.

"No. We didn't miss anything. I got to see something magical." Eddie told Christopher as they packed up the picnic.

He needed that ring. Christopher would help. It would be nice.

\--

Buck got out of bed with a really loud knee pop that morning. 

Eddie turned to look at him with a comical expression on.

"You're okay. Right?" He asked.

"You're not the only one getting old." Buck joked with a laugh.

"The leg's not bothering you?" 

And Buck knew. It was because it was his injured leg that had taken time to recover from before. "No. Feels fine. Honest."

"Alright. But tell me if it doesn't. I want my future husband to be okay. But it's okay if you're not." 

"I know. I know. I'd tell you. Trust me Eds." Buck told him.

"I already do. Couldn't trust you more." Eddie shook his head.

They got up and ready for the day. Christopher laughed at Buck's pancakes and helped in making a few for them too.

Eddie watched on with content.

With Christopher at school and them both off to work they started their days.

Back to back to back calls pulled them every which way. Their muscles were sore even their brains as they caught a breath.

"That was some good work out there guys. Gimme a second to start on lunch." Bobby said.

Eddie moaned in anticipation.

"Hey! You don't do that with my food." Buck said, offended.

"Your food is good. But Bobby's-" Eddie didn't elaborate further.

Buck squinted his eyes back. "Alright, that's fair." He said.

"Wanna help Buck? I could use the hand and you know this recipe already." Bobby called.

"Count me in Cap!" He replied.

Hen and Chimney shared a look at the lovebirds silly antics.

They were already digging in when their next call pulled them away from their plates. 

They didn't groan and took off to get in the trucks and get going.

"At least we got to eat a bit." Buck shrugged in the truck over the coms to the others.

"Yeah. Too bad it wasn't all of it." Chimney said, shaking his head as the ambulance passenger.

"Eddie's moaning was distracting." Hen teased him.

"I was not moaning." He replied defensively to her over the radio.

"He's right. I have first hand exp-" Buck got cut off then as Bobby was detailing the scene.

"Oh thank God." Chimney said.

Bobby looked at Buck from the front as he spoke to them all.

They were back from the fire and getting closer to the end of shift. The rest was mostly checks of equipment and upkeep while Hen and Chimney got a call out.

Eddie looked at Buck feeling something was up but he couldn't place it though.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Uh. No. I think I pulled something earlier. I'll tell you if it gets worse though."

"Where?" Eddie asked, coming over to check on his boyfriend. No, he was his fiancee. Wow. 

"I think it's my back. But- it's not too bad. I'll watch it and go to the doctor tomorrow Eds, promise."

"Alright. But- if we get a call I'm telling Bobby and sticking next to you the entire time if I can." Eddie said, pulled him closer.

"I'll be careful. And our shift's almost done." Buck whispered into a kiss on Eddie's cheek.

"I know you're strong but lean on me if or when you have to, or want to, alright?" Eddie said, his eyes closed, foreheads linked.

"I know. I've got you too Eddie."

They parted at the sound of the ambulance pulling into the bay from their place by the lockers.

They finished up the shift watching the last bit of a movie.

When they got home from the fire station, their second home, Christopher charged into Buck's arms as he picked him up.

He's smiling and laughing with him as Carla looks on.

Then he remembers.

"Buck. Give 'em here. I missed you kid." Eddie says to them.

Buck doesn't deny Eddie or Christopher anything and nuzzles the boy before handing him over to his dad for a hug and a kiss. Eddie loses his train of thought for a second, so happy.

Carla is calling Christopher over to show his dad his report card as Eddie moved to talk quietly to Buck and pulls him aside.

"Your back?" He asks quietly.

"I know. It's okay. Not too bad. I kinda forgot and- he's the best medicine. You both are." 

Buck nodded at Eddie as Christopher brings the card that's filled with marks of the highest degrees. Eddie sees pride that must match his own in Buck's eyes towards his son.

"Whoa. Look at those. Buddy you're doing so good." 

"Good job kid. I knew you could do it. Straight A's this calls for a celebration." Eddie declares.

Carla laughs next to Buck at the fist bump between the two Diaz.

"Oh. The zoo. No. The aquarium. We haven't gone in a while." Christopher says.

"They've got a new exhibit coming soon buddy." Buck says.

Eddie had heard him talking about it too days before.

"Alright. Next chance we get we're taking you to it. Sounds like a plan Christopher."

"Yes!" Christopher high-fives Buck in excitement for it.

Eddie makes sure Buck sleeps well and takes him to get checked out the next day.

With a doc's all clear they were good for going in a few days.

\--

Buck and Christopher were outside playing while Eddie was on the phone watching them.

As soon as he was done with this he could join them both.

He felt even more left out with Christopher's hamster being in on the fun apparently. Why?

The looks on their faces as they watched it scitter was priceless. Buck was a kid at heart really.

Eddie moved to load the washer while waiting for the other person to get him off of hold.

"We just can't let 'em call under the house or get to the neighbors dog. I'm not sure if Fifi is friendly to gerbils." Buck said.

"Spot is a hamster Buck." Christopher corrected him.

"Oh. Right. I'm sorry. But still- she can be a bit snappy with me so best not to risk it."

"Is daddy coming out?" 

Buck looked over to see Eddie had left his view from the window into the house.

"I thought so. Once he's done maybe with that call first. I know he wants to be out here buddy."

Christopher was right beside him about to pick up Spot when Buck saw a shadow.

He looked up to see a large bird coming at them. No. Chris.

"Christopher!" Buck shouted and moved to squat down and throw himself over the little boy.

Christopher hadn't noticed yet.

Buck gritted his teeth through a scream as Spot went for cover.

The bird flew away obviously startled by Buck's actions.

"Buck?"

"Are you okay Christopher?" Buck asked him, look him over for any injuries either by his own hasty actions or the bird attack.

"Buck, your arm." Christopher's mouth was hanging open.

He heard the back door burst open. Eddie must have heard.

He pointed at a long gash that was bleeding kinda bad.

"I- I'm okay. Let's go inside." Buck took control of the situation as Eddie came over to them.

He helped to watch out for the birds return as they got Chris in the house and picked up Spot.

Eddie grabbed some gauze from the first aid kid and disinfected the wound before inspecting and wrapping it up for him. 

"It looks a little deeper at the top. I hate to say it but-" Eddie said.

"Hospital." Both Buck and Christopher replied with a sigh.

"I'll be okay bud. As long as you are, then I'm fine. Alright." 

"You got hurt protecting me." Christopher frowned back.

"Hey. I'm always gonna protect you and your dad. You both matter so much to me. I love you guys Christopher." Buck hugged him and Eddie added himself to it wrapping arms around them.

"We love you too." Both the father and son said in reply.

Eddie kissed Buck who kissed Christopher on his head.

After ensuring nothing important was nicked Buck was stitched up and sent on his way.

Christopher was asleep with Eddie's phone playing a video in the back seat with them.

"Minimal scarring."

"Just another to add to this list." Buck shrugged. "I'd do it again."

"I know. As much as I hate you getting hurt. Thank you. I know you love him as much as I do and you'd do anything for him." Eddie sighed, they were stuck in traffic but not for long.

Buck bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah. I do. And uh. I- I had you guys through a bunch of stuff too. Even before we were- us."

Eddie grabbed Buck's hand to hold as they drove on.

They finally got off of the freeway and onto a street, moving along.

\--

It was a couple of nights later when they were both in bed. Christopher was asleep down the hall from them.

They were starting to get a little frisky and knew they'd be ready to spring up, throw on some briefs and go if need be.

Eddie had Buck laid out and was over him kissing down from his mouth and gently touching every tattoo and scar. Every single one of them.

Buck couldn't maintain eye contact after his newest one. 

The way Eddie looked at him. Like he was so important. 

Buck knew it was true. But- it still felt hard to believe sometimes.

"I love you. Every part of you. Inside and out. I love you, Buck."

Buck looked over at that. Eddie held his gaze. His eyes' full of so much. Devotion. Understanding.

"Every scar was something that happened to you and you survived. Every tattoo is a decision and time in your life. And this- this is just you." He ended at Buck's birthmark, caressed it with his thumb.

Buck lost his breath at all that.

He found the words he wanted.

"The same goes for you Eds." 

Buck brought his hands up and kissed them so softly, like Eddie was precious. So cared for but not breakable. Found the barely visible scars and ghosted fingers across them. 

Found Eddie's tattoos and looked up with the same look that Eddie had given him before.

He knew he was touching the right spot from where he'd seen Eddie's body, his back before. 

Buck laughed as he rubbed under Eddie's eye at his beauty mark before cupping his face.

They kissed and Eddie came down not too gently onto Buck, losing his balance and holding him up beside him on his knees from being dragged up. 

They found their way into spooning completely bare.

Eddie's dick teasing Buck. 

But they just steeled in for sleep. Maybe in at another time. 

They had plenty of that. 

"Maybe in the morning." Buck said, reading Eddie's mind.

"Mhm. Yeah." 

Buck gave a noise of agreement from his throat as he held Eddie hand over him.

Eddie kissed Buck's back and Buck rubbed Eddie's hand.

This felt perfect. This was perfect. Right here. With him.  
  
  
  



End file.
